In order to improve the efficiency of internal combustion engines, it is known to adapt the cams of a camshaft to the operating condition of the internal combustion engine. For example, DE 10 2004 011 586 A1 shows a displacement cam system with axially displaceable cam holders so that a change can be made to a differently shaped cam contour by displacement of the cam holder. As a result of this, for example, the duration and intensity of the valve actuation can be changed. On the other hand, it is known from EP 1 696 107 A1 to configure a cam to be rotatable by virtue of the fact that the cam is fitted rotatably on a support shaft and is connected via a pin to an inner shaft which can be rotated relative to the support shaft. The angular position and thus the time of shifting for the cylinder valve can thus be changed.